El Jay de Antes
by Roido
Summary: Jay no es el mismo. Evita ir a la ciudad y a sus amigos, pero no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá hacerlo. Nota: JayxMoses


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Tales of Legendia. Es un Moses- Jay. Es también el primero en español que veo sobre ellos.

Espero les guste.

Advertencia es un fic yaoi. Si no te gusta el género, mejor no lo leas.

* * *

Se escuchó el crujir de unas hojas.

Alguien corría desesperadamente.

Unos pasos apresurados, sin rumbo alguno, solo guiaban al corredor a alejarse lo más posible de aquella escena que había presenciado, y la cual lo había dejado sin aliento. Su única reacción, era correr, hasta que no pudiera más.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la Villa de los Oresoren.

Jay, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Los Oresoren, que eran los seres más pacíficos que uno pudiera conocer, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su amigo corriendo. Lo que más les preocupo fue el verlo llegar corriendo, ya que no era común en él, que prefería caminar, a correr como un "bárbaro".

El ninja pasó por el lado de los Oresoren, sin darse tiempo de saludarlos. Se escuchó una puerta azotarse.

-Ors, Ors- exclamó Quppo

-Ors, ¿Jay pasó corriendo?- preguntó Pippo.

-Eso parece… pero, ¿qué le pasa a Jay?- cuestionó Quppo-

¡Investiguemos!- sugirió Puppo.

¡Ors! ¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono el trío de hermanos.

Jay cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación, y se aventó de golpe a la cama , las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar, y entre sollozos maldecía en su interior su debilidad.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siempre que me siento así de miserable es por culpa de ese estúpido bandido?"_

Jay no lo quería reconocer, pero muy en el fondo sabía que algo le pasaba, no sabía decir con exactitud lo que era, pero días atrás , llegó a la conclusión de que apreciaba a Moses, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Un llamado a la puerta, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Jay, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó un Oresoren desde afuera del cuarto.

-Pasa- respondió Jay mientras se quitaba las lágrimas antes de que Quppo entrara.

Al entrar a la habitación, Quppo vio a Jay acostado boca abajo, con el rostro cubierto con la almohada.

Jay, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba a un costado de la cama de Jay- Te vimos pasar a toda velocidad y Pippo, dice que te vio con los ojos húmedos, como si estuvieras llorando.

"_Ese Pippo… siempre fijándose_ _en todo"_

Jay se incorporó y como pudo miró a Quppo con su mejor expresión. La expresión de siempre, la que los Oresoren conocían cuando él ninja estaba felíz.

-Me encuentro bien chicos- decía Jay mientras pasaba su mirada de Quppo, a sus otros hermanos que se asomaban a la puerta.- Gracias por preocuparse por mi.

-Pero Jay… -

- En serio chicos, me encuentro bien- tratando de sonar convincente formó una falsa sonrisa.

Quppo conociendo a Jay, sabía que era mejor no insistir, sería mejor esperar a que el ninja decidiera contarles .

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, iré a decirles a los otros Oresoren para que no se preocupen- le devolvió la sonrisa a Jay y se dirigió a la puerta.

Pero antes de salir, dándole la espalda al ninja, anunció :- Jay, sabes que cuentas con nosotros en lo que sea- y sin esperar respuesta abandonó la habitación.

Jay , aun con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro y la mirada fija en la puerta pensó

"_Estos chicos,_ _me conocen_ _mejor_, que yo_ mismo_ ._Me pregunto_ _, si los demás me conocerán también como ellos. _Y se puso a analizar a sus amigos.

"_De Senel lo dudo, si muy apenas se da cuenta de que Chloe lo quiere al igual que Shirley_

_Si Will, no presta atención a su hija… menos a mí_

_De las chicas Chloe y Shirley solo piensan en cómo llamar la atención de Senel, Grune ni siquiera sabe quién es ella y Norma… bueno_ _creo es más probable que ella note ciertas cosas, a pesar de vivir en su mundo ideal y Mosés, él…"_

Al mencionarlo, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas , pero de inmediato la escena que lo hizo correr , llegó a su mente y su actitud cambió completamente.

"_Ese estúpido_ ni _siquiera sé_ _da_ _cuenta de nada_" – visiblemente enojado le dio un golpe a la pared _"Otra vez, me_ _está haciendo_ _sentir miserable"_

"_¡Odio_ a _los bandidos! ¡Lo odio! Desearía nunca haberlo conocido" _pero se arrepintió de lo que pensó.

Desde que Jay se unió al equipo, sabía que su vida ya no sería la misma de antes, pero no se imaginó que tanto cambiaría.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas y Jay seguía en su cuarto. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en recientes semanas y lo mucho que le molestaba.

Se había dado cuenta, que cuando hablaba o mejor dicho discutía con Moses, sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago, y temía que se fuera a enfermar.

Pero un día, y accidentalmente , Jay; por poco pierde el equilibrio mientras practicaba y Moses estando más próximo a él , lo sujetó , casi abrazándolo para que no se lastimara.

En ese momento, sintió como nunca los brazos fuertes de Moses rodeándolo y por si fuera poco, sentía que no podía respirar al tener a Moses tan cerca de él.

Por un instante, se sintió mareado y no sabía que se debía. Pero de inmediato, empujó al bandido , ya que relacionaba que su malestar era debido a su presencia o incluso a su falta de higiene al ser un tipo salvaje.

Pero estaba equivocado. Si algo tenía Moses, era muy precavido; y como líder, debía dar una buena impresión, y se aseaba regularmente y usaba una colonia muy varonil.

De eso habían pasado dos semanas. Y cada vez que veía a Moses, prestaba especial atención a sus brazos, no sabía el por qué pero no podía evitar mirarlos.

Le había resultado muy difícil reconocerlo, pero Jay quería comprobar, que era lo que realmente sentía por el bandido, ya que ese extraño sentimiento, no era el mismo que sentía por ninguno de los integrantes del equipo, y tampoco era un sentimiento de odio, ya que la única persona a la que odiaba con toda su alma era a Solon.

Si no era odio, ni lástima lo que sentía por Moses. Entonces, ¿qué era?

"_Tengo que reconocer que algunas veces, me paso de más en mis comentarios hacia Moses pero es que si no fuera_ _tan_ _estúpido, no tendría por qué ser tan sarcástico._

_Admito, que de todos nosotros, es el que tiene el corazón más puro. Ha llegado a sorprenderme y eso es muy poco probable_ _de_ _conseguir."_

No solamente se trataba de eso. Queria comprobar por que después de ese "incidente" no podía ni siquiera dormir a gusto. Ya que hasta en sus sueños, aparecía cierto bandido.

Jay varias veces , había soñado con Moses en situaciones comprometedoras.

Como aquella vez, que soñó que despertó al lado de el bandido y tiernamente, Moses le acariciaba el rostro y de repente, acercó su rostro lentamente hacia él y le depositó un beso en sus labios y Jay con los ojos abiertos de más por la reacción de Moses, los cerraba lentamente y le devolvía el beso.

Otro sueño que tuvo, fue uno donde Moses le susurraba al oído "Te quiero" provocando que el rostro pálido de Jay se pusiera de un rojo carmesí y corazón latiera el doble.

Esas veces que soñó con Moses, despertaba sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente.

_¿Qué fue eso?_ Se preguntaba a si mismo _¿Cómo_ _fue que soñé eso?_

¿_Por qué ese estúpido_ _bandido __**me besaba**__?_ Al remarcar **"**me besaba" su cara se tornó completamente roja y puso su dedo índice derecho en sus labios, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía quitó su dedo fugazmente.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Estúpido Sandor!_

* * *

Por culpa de esos sueños, Jay se aparecía menos por Wertes Beacon , por temor a que se volvieran realidad.

Las pocas veces, que se acercó a la ciudad , y se encontraba con su grupo de amigos, intentaba lo menos posible estar cerca de Moses, no fuera a ocurrírsele a semejante salvaje a hacer algo indebido.

Por esa razón, aunque Moses dijera cosas sin sentido, Jay prefería quedarse callado , aunque tuviera ganas de replicar.

La única que notó el cambio radical en Jay fue Norma. A ella se le daba el investigar el por qué del todo.

Al ver que Jay, no respondía sarcásticamente como normalmente lo haría cada vez que el Rojo decía algo ilógico, llamó por completo su atención y se acercó al lado del ninja preocupada por su reacción .

-Oye J.J, ¿no piensas decir nada? – preguntó con una voz misteriosa.

-¿Eh?- fue la única respuesta por parte de Jay que puso cara de confusión.

- J.J, ¿no crees que Rojo está diciendo puras tonterías? – preguntó de nuevo, con el mismo tono de misterio en su voz.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto Norma- y sin más que decir salió de la habitación.

-¡Hey Jay! ¿A dónde vas? – alcanzo a decir Moses antes de que Jay saliera por completo del cuarto. Jay lo ignoró por completo.

- Oye, Rojo… ¿pasó algo malo entre ustedes? – cuestionó Norma preocupada a Moses, después cerciorarse de que el ninja no estuviera presente.

-No, burbujas- respondió tristemente .- Cada vez lo oigo hablar menos.

-Dime Rojo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que discutieron?- preguntó nuevamente con ese aire de misterio.

- Hace dos semanas más o menos-

-¿Dos semanas?- Norma intentaba recordar con exactitud el último día en que recordaba a Jay actuar normal

-Sí-

-Oye, Rojo… ¿no tenías que ir con tus amigos?- le recordó Norma. Aunque lo que en realidad quería era investigar, pero necesitaba a Moses lejos de ella.

-¡Tienes razón!- Moses más animado se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteo a verla y le dijo :-Ahí me despides de los demás-

-Claro- ella se despidió con un ademan.

Una vez que Moses se retiró, Norma fue a buscar a los otros integrantes del equipo, los cuales estaban planeando como ayudar a Grune.

-Chicos , ¿no creen que Jay está actuando raro últimamente?- fue lo primero que les preguntó la cazadora de tesoros, una vez que los encontró.

Todos guardaron silencio. Desconocían que Norma se preocupara tanto por el ninja.

-Jay ha tenido mucho trabajo, es normal que esté cansado Norma- le respondió Will, sonando su respuesta lo bastante lógica.

-Pienso lo mismo que Will- coincidió Senel.

-¿Eso crees Senel?- comentó Shirley - A mí me parece que está triste.

-Yo creo que está ´preocupado, por que debido a su responsabilidad como informante, de seguro ha descuidado a los Oresoren- afirmó Chloe.

-Quizás una sopa de Harriet le levanté el ánimo- sugirió Grune.

-Es que, hace unos momentos, se quedó callado cuando Rojo dijo algo tonto-

-Eso es extraño- dijo Shirley- Por lo general, tienden a discutir.

-¿Verdad que si Shirl?

-Quizás, esté cansado de discutir por todo- comentó Senel.

-´Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Jay y Sandor?- preguntó Chloe.

-Se fueron los dos- añadiendo.- Cada quién por su lado.

-Son grandes amigos por eso se llevan tan bien- explicaba Grune.

-Bueno, primero debemos resolver como ayudar a Grune a recuperar su memoria y luego nos ocuparemos de ellos dos- señaló Will.

Todos asintieron. Era primordial ayudar a Grune. Luego se ocuparían de ellos dos.

Aunque Norma intentaría investigar por su cuenta, lo llevaba en su naturaleza, después de todo era cazadora de tesoros.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fanfic sobre ellos dos. Fueron aparte de Grune y Norma, mis personajes preferidos. La verdad, batallé mucho para terminar este juego, por que aunque obtuviera armas nuevas no se notaba mucho la diferencia en batalla , como en otros Tales.

Aunque eso sí, tiene una excelente música.

No sé si alguien vaya a leer este fic,por que el videojuego hace mucho que salió, pero si lo leen les agradecería mucho sus reviews y sus opiniones . Quizás lo siga escribiendo.

Saludos a los que lo lean.


End file.
